1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera provided with a data imprinting device for imprinting photographic data such as a date, time, shutter speed, aperture value, etc., on film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera provided with a data imprinting device for imprinting photographic data such as a date, time, shutter speed, aperture value, etc., on film at the time of winding or rewinding the film is known in the art. Such a data imprinting device is generally provided with an LED light emitter having multiple-dots (e.g. 7 dots) of tiny LEDs aligned vertically to emit light in accordance with character information. In order to improve the quality of character patterns imprinted on the film, such a conventional camera is usually provided with a device which keeps the period of emission of the multiple-dots (data imprinting period) constant to thereby keep the width of each imprinted character pattern exposed on the film constant. However, in such a conventional camera having such a device, although the width of each imprinted character pattern exposed on the film can be kept constant, the position of imprinting character patterns on the film is not always the same because the imprinting position on the film is not controlled by software. Furthermore, in such a conventional camera, in order to keep the width of each imprinted character pattern exposed on film constant, it is compulsory to adjust a mechanism associated with the data imprinting device during the assembly of the camera, which is a troublesome and time-consuming operation.